Talk:Watt
Enterprise D Energy Consumption as 12.75 billion gigawatts? Data was interupted by a warp core breach when he said that line, and there may have been some kind of qualifier, because if there isn't, then the Enterprise goes through approximately four and a half million metric tons of antimatter a year (which is more than the weight of Voyager if I recall correctly), so I'm not sure if that reference should be included here, or at the very least that it should be qualified that Data didn't have a chance to finish explaining himself. :What? Where are you getting your conversion factors to conjure up this information? I recall of no reference that states how much antimatter the Enterprise uses, on any scale. --Alan del Beccio 21:52, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::He is actually on to something, although his math is flawed (or mine is): ::*12.75 billion gigawatts = 12750000000000000000 watts ::**Watts = Joules/second ::**There are approximately 31557600 seconds in a year ::*12750000000000000000 Watts * 31557600 seconds = 402359400000000000000000000 Joules per year ::**E=m*c2 tells us that energy (Joules) = mass (kilograms) * the velocity of light (299,792,458 m/s) squared ::*402359400000000000000000000 Joules / (299,792,458 m/s)2 = 4476852089.64 kg ::**Since an warp core annhilates an equal ratio of matter and anti-matter, we can divide this number by 2 to give us the amount of anti-matter used in the reaction ::*4476852089.64 kg / 2 = 2238426045 kg (anti-matter) ::**There are 1000 kg in 1 metric tonne ::*2238426045 kg / 1000 = 2,238,426.04 metric tonnes ::So, in one year, the Enterprise-D should go through about 2.24 million metric tonnes of anti-matter, assuming for a constant output of the warp core. The problem, of course, is that the output of the warp core is not likely to be constant. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:01, 1 February 2007 (UTC) In , ::Data: "Sir, sensors indicate the communication originated from a gigawatt source on the planet." ::Riker: "That's more power than our entire ship can generate." --Bp 23:23, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Obviously the Enterprise received an unrealistically huge upgrade after that. She looks back toward the warp core... humming strongly, blue lights rippling. AMANDA It's hard to imagine how much energy is being harnessed in there... Data overhears this. DATA Imagination is not necessary; the scale is readily quantifiable. (glancing at console) We are presently generating twelve point seven-five billion gigawatts per second. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:41, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :::Only that the last word "second" doesn't appear in the actual episode. Gigawatts per minute, per hour, per serving - who knows? ;-) --Jörg 07:58, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::: Bp's "gigawatt" reference from the Dauphin is wrong, as it would seem he took it from the script. It was later changed to "terawatt". I made a link on the Dauphin page to reflect that change when I watched it recently but didnt add it to the watt page. --Alan del Beccio 10:42, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::::In any case, the "Dauphin" reference could refer to communications specifically. While the Enterprise could still happily generate as much energy as it likes, if it doesn't have a communications array with an output in the terawatt range (which is pretty much), this statement would still be true without contradicting the one Cobra cited. -- Cid Highwind 12:25, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, it is FAR better that the per second did not make it into the episode, as it would have made the statement incorrect. Power is already a measure of energy over time, you are not supposed to include a "per" anything. It would be like saying "100 knots per second". Knots is already per hour. Watts, by definition, are per second. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:11, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::It should also be mentioned that if the Enterprise wasn't doing anything power-intensive at the time, it would make no sense for it to be generating that much energy. Energy has to go somewhere after all, without some way to radiate the energy off of the ship, the ship would quickly heat up and kill the crew, then be destroyed.